


The Reminiscence of Our Love

by huntingforus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Please be nice, This is my first time doing this, short and cute, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforus/pseuds/huntingforus
Summary: 𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, Kurapika thought. The Wedding March was playing, and the doors in front of him were opening. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to look back, to see everything that brought him to this point. But hey, Killua did always call him old-fashioned.





	The Reminiscence of Our Love

𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, Kurapika thought. The Wedding March was playing, and the doors in front of him were opening. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to look back, to see everything that brought him to this point. But hey, Killua did always call him old-fashioned.

 

 

 

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵? Kurapika. People were surprised to hear this, because, between the two of them, Leorio always seemed like more of the sap. And generally he was; buying trinkets and gifts for Kurapika at every opportunity he could. But people didn't know everything about him.

Leorio was scared. To be honest, he's scared of a lot of things, many of which you wouldn't expect. But this one fear stopped him from doing a lot.

Granted, Kurapika had a large role in this fear. He could probably take most of the credit for it, actually.

And it broke his heart.

Insecurity, in the end, is where it all stemmed from. Leorio was insecure, always worried that one day, for whatever reason, Kurapika would leave him.

And Kurapika 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 that thought with his entire soul and being, because who in their right mind would leave someone as caring, as amazing and as selfless as Leorio. No one that's the answer.

So Kurapika would do everything he fucking could to stop that thought. Leorio got better, eventually, after many, many days, weeks, months and years of convincing him that yes, Kurapika loved him and no, he would never leave him willingly and yes, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 I would spend the rest of my life with you what are you on about.

Kurapika's proposal was just to confirm everything.

If you asked Leorio how the proposal was, he would say that Kurapika kneeled down in a fancy restaurant on their anniversary in a suit with music he hired in the background. In reality, Kurapika tugged on Leorio's sleeve in the middle of the kitchen, kissed him, then kneeled down with the ring and tears in both their eyes. 

It was perfect either way.

And so today the happiest day of both these mens' lives.

Now with actual music that Kurapika did hire, the doors opened and he walked down the aisle. Leorio distributed the invitations, so Kurapika only vaguely knew who was there. He didn't use the time he was walking to confirm anything though, he just looked right at the man standing by the alter who looked as if he would start crying any second.

(He started crying as soon as Kurapika got there.)

He wasn't sure if he said his vows right. Nor did he care, if he was being honest. Over 15 years of knowing someone they learn to decode your nonsense at some point. What he did know was that he started crying, a lot, probably the most he ever has. Happy tears, of course, but tears nonetheless. 

They kissed.

The audience cheered.

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, Kurapika muttered against his lips. 

_I love you_  𝘵𝘰𝘰, he felt back.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this is literally my FIRST ever fanfic so please don't roast me :'( I'm sorry if it was really cringy. Feedback and criticism would be greatly appreciated, but please don't be mean. Thank you all for reading!! <3


End file.
